Seth
Seth is another person affected by the storm, he was granted the ability to take abilities and give them to others. Biography Early life before her death. (S03E01)]]Not much is known about Seth's life. He is a former drug dealer, and his girlfriend, Shannon, died of a drug overdose, on drugs which she got off Seth. He felt guilty for her death and wasn't ready to move on. After being affected by the Storm, he possesses the ability to remove powers from others, store them in his body and then transfer them to another person. This power stemmed from his desire to be the "Ultimate dealer." Seth abandoned his drug dealing business and started using his power as a business, purchasing powers off people who don't want them, then selling them to willing buyers. To give or take powers, Seth has to make bodily contact with his subject. His first client was future Simon, who bought the power of Immunity. He was confused as to how Simon knew about him, and the Immunity power, as he had just taken it from its previous owner. Series 2 is the first to agree to sell her power to Seth. (S02E07)]]Alisha first visits Seth to have him remove her power for free, having seen his adverts around the estate. Nathan later ends up selling his immortality for £2,000, followed by Kelly, Nikki and Curtis, who sell their powers for £20,000 each. Seth proceeds to sell Nikki and Alisha's powers to a priest named Elliot, having already sold him the ability to walk on water and telekinesis, and sells Curtis' power to an old Jewish man named Friedrich who wants to kill Hitler. The Misfits try to buy their powers back, but Seth doubles the price, so they try to steal Elliot's money, accidentally killing him in the process. At the end of the Christmas Special the gang are buying powers from Seth, with Kelly going first, able to buy whatever power they want, though Alisha and perhaps Curtis cannot receive their original powers. It is discovered in series 3 that all the misfits original abilities had been sold as Curtis states that his new ability 'was the only one left'. Series 3 that he isn't over Shannon, yet. (S03E03)]]Seth's personality dramatically changes from Series 2 to 3. At the beginning of Series 3, Seth is still unable to get over Shannon. He was seen chasing after a particular power that he wants for himself, but was unable to find a person with that power. Kelly, who fancied Seth, followed him to the graveyard and saw Shannon's grave. She asked him about her . (S03E05)]]and told him that she likes him, but he said that he is still getting over Shannon. After Kelly told him that she's been to an alternate timeline where the Nazis won WWII and that he kissed her there, he realised that its time to get over Shannon and asked Kelly out on a date. His plan went wrong when Jen, a coma victim with the ability to swap bodies, took over Kelly's body. He saved Kelly and helped Jen to get redemption. That day, he and Kelly officially became a couple. He seemed very happy with Kelly and they became closer and closer, until one day, one of his workers finally found the power Seth has been looking for - a Resurrection power. Seth intended to use it in order to bring Shannon back to life, but he started to have doubts because of his relationship with Kelly. Eventually, he decided to use the power, but he can't use the powers he takes, so he made a deal with Curtis, who didn't want his power anymore - he took Curtis' power away from him, and gave him the resurrection power for free, for him to resurrect Shannon. That night, they drove to the graveyard and resurrected Shannon. Seth took her home and cooked her her favorite meal, Lasagna, but she said she wasn't hungry and went to bed. The next morning, Seth told Kelly that Shannon's back to life, Seth finally realises that he belongs with Kelly. (S03E07)]]alive and broke up with her. He came back home only to find that his pet iguana has gone missing, without knowing that Shannon, who became a zombie as a result of her resurrection, ate it. Kelly found out about the zombie-side effect from Curtis and tried to warn Seth, but he wouldn't listen. After Shannon killed their neighbour, Seth realised that Kelly was right and went to see her at the community centre, where the gang were just fighting an army of zombie cheerleaders. He talked to Kelly and they made up, but Shannon came along and shouted at Kelly for stealing Seth away from her. Seth and Kelly told Shannon that they're in love, but she wouldn't listen. She tried to kill Seth, but he killed her before she could. After these events, Kelly expected that Seth will quit dealing, but that wasn't the case. She demanded that he his empty office. (S03E08)]]will do so, but he said that without this bussiness they won't have any money and she wouldn't stay with him. Kelly was very offended by that comment and stormed out of the room. The next day, Seth took Kelly to his office to show her the he'd sold all of his stuff. He told her that she was right and suggested that they'd go on a holiday to Morocco. Series 4 It is confirmed that Matthew McNulty will return as Seth in Series 4 of MisFits. Special Ability Power Dealing Seth has the ability to take abilities and give them to others. He has used this ability thoughout the series on all of the misfits and others. He has used his power as an oppurtunity to start a business of power-dealing. Alternative Timelines * In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, the Nazis wanted to use Seth in order to get powers and become stronger. While he was in the Nazis' prison, he talked to Friedrich and found out that there's another version of history where the Nazis don't win the war. He was smuggled out of prison by Kelly, Curtis and Rudy and told them, but was later found and killed by Smith. Before he died, he gave Kelly the Time Reversal power by kissing her and told her what to do in order to restore the original timeline. Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-12h40m18s127.png|Seth gives Kelly the Time Reversal power by kissing her. Trivia *So far, Seth is the only supporting character to have a centric episode. *Seth's power reflects his past job as a drug dealer and how he wanted to be the ultimate dealer. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Arc Characters